Standoff
by SpaceSquidLance
Summary: Secret Agents AU. Keith and Lance, who are working for opposing agencies, find themselves in standoff that can only result in one thing.
1. Chapter 1

A fic request from cryptids_x_death ! I hope you guys like it!

...

An abandoned apartment. A lead that secret agent for the alteran empire was hiding out there. Special agent Keith Kogane climbed in through an open window. He brushed himself off and looked around. A dusty couch, a broken alien version of a television.

Keith mumbled to himself. "Deserted." Another false tip. Why did he even bother going to planet after planet looking for those Altean traitors? He was about to turn and leave when Keith heard the hardwood creek. Like lightning, He pulled out his gun, and whipped around. Only to have a gun pressed up against his head when he turned around. Special Agent Lance Mclain. He growled and copied the other agents idea of a gun against a head.

"You know, I knew I'd eventually run into you Mr. McClain."

Lance smiled. "Please, call me Lance, Keefers."

Keith rolled his eyes and pressed the barrel harder onto his head. "So you're here to kill me, or to find out B.O.M secrets?"

Lance shrugged. "Either or pal. Depends if you're willing to talk or not, I suppose. But in my defense, this is my fake apartment. You're the one who came here interrogate me first. Anyway, I'm guessing you're here to find out Altean secrets, or you'll kill me?"

"Thanks for the clarification Captain Obvious."

"Oh, Captain? I like that."

Keith sighed. "I guess the question now is, who's gonna talk? Or who's gonna die?"

Lance thought about it for a second. "We can both blurt it out, and then kill ourselves."

Keith laughed a little, then quickly realized what her was doing and regained his seriousness. "Very funny, but How is this gonna work?"

"Honestly? One of us will be lying in a pool of their own blood, saying their last hail mary before reaching the gates hell."

Keith glared at him. "Why don't you just shoot me already?"

Lance smirked. "Same reason you're not shooting me. Because we know that we will both die before revealing classified information to the other, yet still want a shot at getting the information."

Keith groaned. "You could die in the next five minutes, and you're making jokes?"

"Might as well. Someone has to. Getting kind of tense in here."

"Got any other bad jokes and puns? Now's the time."

Lance smiled. "They come and go. We'll see as the shootoff goes on."

Keith went straight to the point. "What is the password to the alarm in the main hub?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Where is the comet, and what do you plan to do with it?"

Keith sighed. "What happens if we actually do both give each other the information?"

"Hm. Well, if we decide not shoot each other afterwards, I would give the information, then be either be killed by our own team, or seriously demoted. I'm guessing the same goes for you too."

Keith nodded. "Quite a dilemma here then."

Lance chuckled. "What does happen when you betray the traitors? Traitor-ception?"

"You damn well that you guys are the traitors. You killed that Blade member before he even had a trial!"

"We had piles of evidence that he was the rat! We didn't have time for a trial! We saw him give away or secrets right before our eyes! What did you want us to do? Just lock him up and put him on time out?"

Keith yelled. "There was a better way! There could've been a misunderstanding!"

"I understand that Blade Members are all extremely close, but you know that he was guilty."

Keith glared at him. "Lets just get on with this. It's been five years since the split, and it's over and done with."

"Three? I'm on a time limit you know."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"Ugh. Keefers, you need to get it together. Say the information on three? We'll do it at the same time, that way no one here dies. At least right now."

Keith was surprised at his willingness to cooperate. "If that's the only way . Two."

"One"

"The password is FuckB.O.M.185"

"At the beta 1349 base, in the Aldreite system. We're going to use it to build a super weapon against you guys. And fuck you too."

Lance looked repositioned his feet a bit and looked at him. "So we can put the guns down now? We both got our needed information. My arm is hella tired man."

"I suppose so. I guess we'll see each other very soon."

One put their gun back into the holster. The other started to lower it, but instead shot the other in the lung.

Bang.

One fell to the floor. The other walked away, leaving the other writhing on the floor, blood filling their lungs and the ground around them.

He struggled to breath. "Y...You... Got t..th..at?"

A voice came from the tiny bluetooth he had in his ear. His team had seen everything. And the information had been true, but now troops will be waiting for the others attack. "Yes. Thank you for your service.."

Then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

If you guys were satisfied with the first chapter, then feel free to disregard

this. It's like a second conclusion, with more hints on who died last chapter.

...

"Welcome Back Agent. Has the mission been fulfilled?"

He put his helmet on the table next to him and sighed. "Yes. It has been fulfilled."

Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you half to...?"

He nodded and looked down at the ground. "Had to make sure they wouldn't talk."

Hunk shook his head. "What a pity. Used to be one of the best Agents too. Well, anyway, what information did you get out of him?"

He whispered it into Hunk's ear. Hunk looked at him oddly. "Really?"

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

Hunk typed the information into the computer. "Hm. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. I just deployed some forces to make sure the information is accurate.

"Good. I'll go check in with Matt and tell her the same thing."

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell Commander Shiro already?"

"Yea, first thing when I got back. See you later."

He walked towards the mechanics and software, where Pidge was working. She looked up from her typing to see him walk in "Hey! How'd the mission go? Did Agent-"

"I killed him, Pidge."

Pidge dropped her smile. "Why?"

He looked down at his feet. "We both knew such confidential information. I couldn't let him get away with such knowledge."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure he's dead? I mean, in television on Earth their always alive."

He shook his head. "I shot him in the lung, Pidge. He couldn't of lived another five minutes with that."

...

And indeed, he was dead. And his team came in a hurry in an attempt to rescue and save him, it was far too late. The whole team mourned his loss greatly, and were desperate to seek revenge on who took their top agent, and close friend, away from them. With the data they had from the video camera, it was more than enough to protect them from a possible attack, and strike back. The perfect plan. And they were ready.

..

He heard the faint beep of a walkie talkie from his belt. He sighed and turned around towards the conference room. Commander Shiro needed him again.

As soon as he came in thru the doorway, Commander Shiro grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off of the ground. His eyes were filled with rage.

"What. Did. You. Do."

He started to panic. "N-Nothing Sir. What's going on?"

The commander dropped him and gestured to the table in the center of the room, where a holographic image showed opposing forces nearing towards their base with loads of weapons.

Shiro mumbled to himself as he watched the forces approach with great speed. "How do they know..?"

An officer across the room shouted at the members surrounding the table. "The information we were given was false! The team we deployed are all surrounded!"

The officer listened to the walkie talkie, someone somewhere telling him what was going on. Their face fell. "The entire team was killed, sir."

Commander Shiro froze. "General Matt?"

"Is gone, sir."

Shiros eyes filled with vengeance and rage. He grabbed his collar again and screamed in his face. "So the entire mission was a bust?! We lost our best men, because you trusted an enemy?"

He shook his head. "No.. I killed him. There's no way.."

"He must of had a wire on him!"

"Thats impossible!" He sputtered, confused and bewildered. Everything was happening so fast.

"If he already gave you false information, who says he couldn't of been wired?"

His eyes started to fill up with tears. The commander set him back onto the ground.

"So there was no point of killing him then? No matter what I did, they would've gotten the information at that point. I..." He wiped his eyes, the pain growing quickly inside him.

But there was work to do now.

"So now what Commander? You kill me?"

Shiro softened and put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't kill you. We're all about to die anyway. Unless you remember anything about their tactics."

He shook his head. "Other than that they have absolutely no self preservation. Most, if not all of them, hate who or what they are. They will all die for their cause in a heartbeat."

Shiro sighed. "So we're doomed?"

"I suppose so. Unless you want to ask the Captain to surrender."

Shiro chuckled bitterly. "We already tried that. They are calling in backup, but I doubt they'll get here in time."

"I'm going out with the others."

"You can't be serious Agent-"

"If I'm going to die, might as well die in style."

Shiro gave a salute and turned back to try and he…

He did indeed perish in that battle, and so did many of his comrades. But not before sending a message of peace to them. Luckily, they got the message before other agents, such as Pidge and Hunk, could be casualties. The top leaders of both the Alteans and the BOM decided to put a stop to the pointless violence, since they both lost some of their most beloved agents in the act. And in the new collaboration, now called the Universal Federation, there is a statue. A statue with two people, both whom died far too young, whose sacrifices were not in vain.

…..

I really hope you enjoyed my ending to this. And I'm still curious to see who you guys think died in the first chapter. I added some more clues for you, so fire away!


End file.
